


Степ

by casmund



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, i will probably be able to write proper ust one day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmund/pseuds/casmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастер сидел на одной из скамей спиной к двери, и на Кэссиди накатило огромной волной облегчение. Он совсем размяк, подумал Кэссиди и поморщился. Еще чуть-чуть - и начнет плакать от одного вида падре. Впрочем, кто бы мог его осуждать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Степ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delorean212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorean212/gifts).



> Делореан хотела, чтобы они танцевали, а я совсем разучился писать.

Когда Кэссиди вернулся к церкови, отряхивая могильную землю с ладоней (она въелась в его руки задолго до сегодняшнего вечера, просто так не стряхнуть), дверь была распахнута настежь.  
\- Да твою ж тетку за ногу, - выругался он, ускоряя шаги и прислушиваясь. Джесси никогда не оставлял дверь открытой ночью. Последний раз, когда дверь была открыта, Кэссиди зашел проведать пастора, а нашел его валяющимся без сознания перед алтарем. И уж тем более Кэссиди не хотелось и думать о предыдущей ночи. Чертовы янки с их сундуками, шарманками и бензопилами. Едва не надорвался тащить все это барахло за город.  
Он осторожно поднялся по ступенькам и заглянул внутрь, ожидая увидеть что угодно: от сраных фанатиков-охотников-на-вампиров с их святой водой и кольями до, блять, динозавра. Ни того, ни другого там не обнаружилось. В церкви было темно и пусто. Кастер сидел на одной из скамей спиной к двери, и на Кэссиди накатило огромной волной облегчение. Совсем размяк, подумал Кэссиди и поморщился. Еще чуть-чуть - и он начнет плакать от одного вида падре. Впрочем, кто бы мог его осуждать? Джесси Кастер был до неприличия горяч, с этой его смазливой бородатой мордашкой, сильными руками (хоть вкладывать плоть и кровь Христовы во рты изголодавшихся верующих, хоть калечить кого надо) и узкими черными брюками. Пасторам вообще положено носить такие брюки? Не то чтобы Кэссиди был против, вовсе нет. Кстати, может быть, дело как раз в том, что он пастор. Это все сраный эдипов комплекс, подумал Кэссиди. Религиозные родственнички, пьющий папаша, церковь каждое воскресенье, смерть в юном возрасте - классический случай детской травмы. Ну, почти. Кэссиди слишком долго прожил, чтобы его можно было купить на такое дерьмишко, однако ж разнообразное дерьмишко было в его жизни константой, так что он радостно вляпался в него опять, увязнув там по самое горло.   
Он закрыл дверь, заходя, и плюхнулся на скамью рядом с Джесси, понимая вдруг, что он устал с этими кладбищенскими делами больше, чем хотелось бы. От Джесси веяло теплом, почти жаром живого тела, и Кэссиди сглотнул, порадовавшись тому, что утолил жажду не так давно. Они посидели недолго в тишине, не глядя друг на друга, пока Кэссиди, облизнув пересохшие губы, не заговорил:  
\- Ну и денек сегодня, а?  
\- Мгм, - как-то неохотно промычал падре, и Кэссиди посмотрел на него.  
\- Господь всемогущий, ну и видок у тебя, святой отец!  
Джесси, все это время внимательно смотревший на свои руки, поднял на него отсутствующий взгляд.  
\- Ээээ, дружище, так дело не пойдет, - Кэссиди хлопнул его по плечу и ухмыльнулся, когда тот скорчил недовольную мину, хоть как-то проявив эмоции. - Я, конечно, не мозгоправ, но им и быть не надо, от одной твоей кислой физиономии хочется удавиться.  
Джесси пожал плечами:  
\- Денек сегодня и правда тяжелый.  
\- "Вы хотите об этом поговорить?" - спросил Кэссиди с самым что ни на есть серьезным видом. Тяжелый день? Падре безбожно пи... Ну... Преуменьшал. Как минимум. Будь Кэссиди простым смертным, он, может быть, ничего и не заметил, но им он уже добрую сотню лет как не был, поэтому видел намного больше, чем от него ожидали. За  дурака сойдешь - шкуру спасешь. Так ведь говорят? Нет?  
Так вот, Кэссиди всегда замечает многое. Он еще в их первую встречу в баре увидел в святом отце еле сдерживаемую яростную силу и потянулся к ней, как к родственной. Но теперь, о нет, теперь эта сила стала какой-то невероятной бешеной мощью, и Кэссиди казалось, что она вот-вот прорвется сквозь напряженные сутулые плечи Джесси. Кэссиди не знал точно, не замечал ли он раньше этого, или же что-то действительно пошло не так, но отчего-то мурашки пробежали ебаным стадом по его спине.  
\- А не многого ли ты хочешь, Кэссиди? - Джесси чуть улыбнулся, но его улыбка не касалась глаз. - Я тебе опять выворачиваю душу, а что получаю взамен?  
Ой, да ничего, подумал Кэссиди. Подумаешь, не дал каким-то ковбоям тебя распилить. Каждый день так делаю. Он мельком коснулся своего живота, проверяя, не намокла ли от крови рубашка, и вспомнил, что рана затянулась еще вчера.  
\- Ну не все же тебе слушать исповеди, падре. Я сплошное ухо, если хочешь высказаться.  
Он поднялся со скамьи.  
\- Или ты что-то еще хочешь от меня?  
Джесси покачал головой, и Кэссиди вдруг понял, что хоть от проповедника и веяло чем-то пугающим, он в то же время был весь каким-то мокрым, несчастным и ужасно измотанным. И поэтому, кстати, стоящий намек в его сторону пролетел мимо, а жаль. Хотя к черту, когда ему выдастся еще один такой поворот разговора? Видишь шанс - пользуйся им, говаривал когда-то дед. А может и не говаривал, чтоб он еще помнил.  
\- Падре, если вы хотите что-то взамен, попросите, - хмыкнул Кэссиди и уже было трусливо развернулся, чтобы не видеть лицо пастора, когда тот окликнул его:  
\- Кэссиди?  
\- Аушки?  
\- Ты ведь ирландец?  
\- Это ты к чему?  
\- Ты умеешь танцевать степ?  
Кэссиди заржал. Не далее чем полчаса назад он скакал на новоиспеченной могиле злополучных охотников на нечисть (каковой он, кстати, и являлся), а теперь чокнутый горячий священник просил его станцевать степ. Ночью. В церкви. Охуеть.  
Он утер выступившие от смеха слезы.  
\- Так вот почему ты меня все еще держишь при себе! Я-то думал, что у нас дружеская симпатия, а у тебя всего лишь грязные фантазии об ирландских танцах.  
Он подскочил, ударив каблуком о другой и пару раз подпрыгнул о звонкий деревянный пол.  
Джесси улыбнулся - на этот раз искренне и чуть более открыто.  
\- Нет, падре, я не танцую степ. Но я знаю другие танцы, - Кэссиди протянул руку Джесси. - А сейчас пойдем заморим червячка, м? Подыхаю с голоду.  
Джесси ухватился за его ладонь чуть влажной рукой и поднялся, нечитаемо и внимательно глядя на него своими темными глазами.  
\- Может быть, ты и прав. Может быть, мне стоит поделиться этим с кем-то. Не торопи меня. Когда я буду знать, что сказать, я расскажу тебе. Сперва надо будет кое-что проверить.  
Он направился к выходу из церкви, а Кэссиди, залипший ненадолго, глядел ему и его проклятущим блядским черным брюкам вслед. Всего лишь парой предложений Кастер умудрился создать еще больше вопросов, не рассказав ничего. Кошка сдохла от любопытства, подумал мрачно Кэссиди. Потом, правда, он вспомнил, что ему об этом переживать поздновато.  
Ладно. Пока торопиться некуда. Пусть рассказывает, когда хочет. А Кэссиди, может быть, еще успеет показать ему другие танцы. Ох, ну и дерьмовая ж это идея.  
Кэссиди стряхнул с себя оцепенение и отправился следом за падре. Тот уже давно ушел в дом, но за ним остался в воздухе след - не столько запах, сколько отзвук той самой жутковатой силы, которую Кэссиди уловил в нем сегодня. Божественное предназначение? Черта с два. Тут скорее попахивало серой. Стараясь не думать о насекомых, летящих ночью навстречу огню и своей смерти, Кэссиди все равно не мог не пойти следом за проповедником.


End file.
